Crimson Eternity
by HauntedAngel
Summary: It was as bright as his eyes, beautiful and deadly. Rushing through the air to his beaten and bruised body, containing the solitude everyone knew he had wanted for so long. And I saw him fall. Fall into sweet oblivion in a burst of green light.


Hey guys. This is just some random idea that came to me quite suddenly so I HAD to write it. I hope you enjoy it, but there's much grief abound.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

**Summary:** They say death is the next great adventure. For Hermione, it took too long for death to take her.

**Warning: Character deaths and suicide.**

* * *

**Crimson Eternity**

He saw the green light. He saw it, as everyone else stood around him, celebrating until they saw it too. It was as bright as his eyes, beautiful and deadly. Rushing through the air to his beaten and bruised body, containing the solitude everyone knew he had wanted for so long.

He knew it was coming. The way his bloody lips quirked into the smallest of smiles, his eyes, dull from the toll of The Second War, lightened up in a way no one had seen them light up in a very long time. The green eyes sparkled with life, a life he had missed, lost to the war since he was just a one year old. The way he fell to his knees, looking upwards to greet the stars and the planets. To greet his parents, his godfather, his friends. They were up there, waiting for him. He had known what he was about to face.

And as The Second War was declared over, the green light rushed straight through him, stealing the life of the wizarding world's hero. And he fell. Fell backwards, body thumping silently onto the grass, bright green eyes glassed over as they stared lifelessly at the stars they had been staring at only a few seconds earlier, when his heart had been thumping and his lungs brought in oxygen, expelling carbon dioxide. He was completely still, not a whisper of life around him.

I saw everything. Every move he made, every spell he took, dodged and sent, I saw his triumph over Voldemort, and I saw his pain. I saw the revenge for which he was fighting for burning in his eyes, the love that he held, the lingering looks he had sent towards me, the Weasleys, Remus Lupin, checking we were still okay, we were still alive. I saw the grief that had struck him as he relieved every death of our friends that had fallen at the hand of Voldemort, as the taunts from the Death Eaters blew over him. I saw him cast his final spell, that complex incantation bursting past his lips and releasing a stream of pure white light from his wand.

And I saw him fall. Fall into sweet oblivion in a burst of green light.

And at that moment, everything just stopped. Came to a complete standstill as the survivors tried to understand, accept, that he was gone. But I couldn't accept it, nor understand. I was the only one still moving, still speaking as his name escaped past my lips in a grief-stricken cry.

"HARRY!"

I dropped to my knees beside him. He seemed so cold, so empty. The world blurred as tears crept upon me, quickly turning to heart wrenching sobs. My hands clutched at his blood soaked robes, the once pale blue stained a deep sickening red. I demanded him to wake up, to stop kidding around, the denial futile. I knew he was gone, as did everyone else standing around us. The sobs of Molly Weasley joined mine, and soon tears were shed everywhere and by everybody.

But their sobs were not the same as mine; their tears were of the loss of a hero, a surrogate son and a friend. My tears were of the loss my best friend, the closest thing I had ever had to a brother. My tears were for him, for my parents, for Ron and Ginny, for Sirius, James and Lily, for Fred and George, for every person I had ever lived for, for every person who had died in the fight against Voldemort. I had lost everyone that I loved, everyone except Harry in the war and now he was gone as well.

_He's gone._

In a world surrounded by death and war, where love and friendship pulled us through every fight but death still tainted every victory, I saw my friends and family die.

You-Know-Who, He Who Must Not Be Named, Voldemort, Tom Riddle, however you had known him as, was dead. Reduced to a pile of ashes, his soul flung into the gates of hell, destroyed by the last spell Harry would ever cast. But he would never be forgotten. The deaths he had caused, the mayhem and panic would live strong in the lives of every person who had lived through the war. The nightmares would continue, the stories of death and torment passed down through generations, recorded in history books and diaries. No, Tom Riddle would never be forgotten. Nor would Harry Potter, our savior.

But that wasn't the same, was it? To never be forgotten…it's not the same as living on. Getting married, having kids, growing old, having a career.

_They're dead._

_All of them._

_Dead._

I was the only one remaining of those who would one day be known as The Last War Children.

And as I sat, sobbing and clutching at Harry's robes, I remembered the moment we stood together in the Room of Requirement, _knowing_ this was it. The last battle.

"_You know its coming, right Mya?"_

"_Of course. Of course…"_

_I looked around us. We had asked for somewhere quiet and relaxing and we received a warm red room with rugs so thick you literally sunk down several inches every time you took a step. Sitting on these rugs, we leaned against the wall, my head resting on Harry's shoulder, his head upon mine. _

"_We might not survive," the words were spoken quietly._

"_We WILL!" I cried out angrily. "We have to, Harry, I can't go on without you! Everyone else is gone…"_

"_Mya," he said sternly, "This is no time to be optimistic. If they died…what's to say we won't? You have to be realistic. Chances are I'll kill Voldemort and die in the process…chances are you'll die as well,"_

"_Harry…" I couldn't help the sob that erupted from my throat._

_Harry smiled softly, and for once the smile seemed real, not the fake ones he had been pulling for the last two years._

"_Have faith Mya. Who says we've gotta follow those chances? Maybe we'll both survive,"_

"_Faith…" I echoed._

"_Hope, faith and love will get us through this,"_

"_Hope, faith and love," I repeated. "I love you Harry,"_

"_Love you too Mya,"_

_For a second there was a comfortable silence, only broken by the light breeze fluttering in through the large window, causing our robes to rustle slightly. The sunset was gorgeous, the red and orange seeping across the grounds and creating an enchanting effect._

"_D'you miss Ginny?" I asked, thinking of the redheaded girl that had been my closest female friend, the girl who brightened up Harry's life. _

"_Every second of every day. I loved her so much…"_

"_I miss her too. And Ron. God I miss him so much…"_

_As we both thought of our loved ones, Harry smiled again. "Lets look at it this way Mya. If we die, we'll be reunited with everyone. Ginny, Ron, our parents, Sirius…everyone…"_

"_A win-win situation huh?"_

"_Not counting the fact there is a SMALL possibility of Mouldy Warts winning,"_

_I laughed outright at that, but it was forced and that small possibility had caused me much worrying and tears._

"_Harry, if you can get the guts to call him Mouldy Warts, I'm sure you can kill him,"_

"_There's the faith I'm looking for!"_

_At that point a loud wailing tore through the school, signalling that the outer wards had been breached._

_We stood up, walking to the open window. In front of the sunset were masses of back robed figures, dementors and Death Eaters alike._

"_This is it," I stated, staring out at the terrifying army._

"_Indeed," _

"_Love you Harry,"_

"_Love you too Mya," _

_With that he took my hand in his, smiling serenely. I smiled back. A hug and a kiss on the cheek later, we stared back out at the grounds, stepping onto the windowsill. Broomsticks in hands, we watched as the army came closer, stopping at another set of wards. Seconds later they were torn down. _

"_For Hogwarts," I whispered._

"_For everyone," he whispered back._

_We calmly stepped into air and plunged to the ground, boarding our brooms at the last second. _

_The Last War had begun._

And as I remembered, I placed a brief kiss on his scar, standing up.

"For everyone," I echoed.

And I ran. Dashed past the remaining Weasleys, ignoring Charlie's calls, almost stopped in even more grief as I spotted the bodies of Remus Lupin and Dean Thomas, and kept on running. Ran until I reached the once beautiful and now destroyed and burned town of Hogsmeade, disapparating instantly.

I wasn't sure as to where I was going, which was pretty damn stupid considering my mode of transport, but somehow I ended up in a meadow. A meadow the four of us had come to so many times during the summer before seventh year, so many happy memories. And I felt sick.

And as I dropped to my knees, tears still streaming down my face as if fuelled by some bottomless well, the blades of grass glistening with dew drops, the stars twinkling at me as if I was complete insignificant, I realised something.

In the end, I _was _insignificant. What did anyone need me for? Everyone who had mattered was dead, and the rest of the world remained unchanged. The grass still swayed in the breeze, the stars still twinkled, and muggles went through everyday life. So what if I had been some use in the war? What did it matter? The war was _over_, and now, so was my life.

_I'm coming after you Harry_.

Silver. Gleaming in the starlight. So sharp. So _dangerous. _I lived for danger. Danger was exhilarating, adrenaline pumping through your veins. I knew. The quest for the Philosopher's Stone, the Basilisk, Sirius, The Ministry, the battles, dementors, so many dangers…so sharp, against my pale skin. Little red lines. Deeper. Harder. It hurts. Thickcrimson blood, pouring and streaming from a little gash on my wrist. Pouring and pouring, bleeding me dry.

People. Figures. Memories. The world shook, hazy, blurred.

Ron. Pushing me over. My name screamed. Ron. Just lying on the ground. Bathed in sunlight. Not moving. Why wasn't he moving?

Ginny. So bright and fiery. Screaming her brother's name over and over. Ron. Ron. Ron. She went homicidal. Death Eaters. So many. Killed eight. Two with her bare hands. Voldemort. Green light. Ginny…not moving either. Why don't they move? Why aren't they getting up?

Colin. Dennis. Lavender. Parvati. Padma. Fred. George. Angelina. Katie. Oliver. Seamus. Dean.

Not moving. None of them.

I fell back just like Harry had done only minutes ago.

Sirius. Remus.

So still.

Mum and Dad.

_Move!_

Harry…

_Dead._

_Like me._

_**Ronald Billius Weasley**_

_**Best friend, Loving Brother and Son, A Hero.**_

_**He helped us to freedom. His courage and bravery shone like the sun. May he forever rest in peace.**_

_**1979-1997**_

_It seemed so peaceful. The rolling hills and Swiss type cottages that bustled with life. _

_And gathered together were the very people I had grieved for._

"_Ron?" _

_The tall redhead smiled gently, wrapping his arms around me. _

_**Ginevra Autumn Weasley**_

_**A Loving Friend, Sister and Daughter, Fiancé. **_

_**A star on Earth. A star in heaven.** _

_**1981-1997**_

"_Hey Mya,"_

"_Gin…"_

"_Long time no see," the petit sixteen year old smiled._

_I flung my arms around her. "Never told you how much I love you," I muttered._

"_I know, Mya. I've always known,"_

_I drew back. _

"_Mum! Dad!"_

"_Sweetheart!"_

_Heaven._

_This is heaven._

_**Frederick Skylar Weasley**_

_**George Orion Weasley**_

_**Brothers, friends, sons, heroes.**_

_**Twins to the bone. They made us laugh. They took away the pain.**_

_**1977-1997**_

"_Fred and George! Oh, God, I missed you!"_

"_D'ya here that?"_

"_She missed us!"_

"_The Weasley twins!"_

"_The ones that tormented her!"_

_They're here. All of them. _

_But…where's Harry?_

_Ginny smiled, pointing towards the group standing a little way away._

"_Sirius!" _

"_Mya!" _

_Sirius, Remus…_

_Pulling away from Sirius, I smiled shyly at the couple standing beside us._

"_Hi Mr and Mrs Potter,"_

"_James and Lily, sweetheart!" Lily immediately corrected with a grin. _

"_Yeah, you're making me feel old!" James commented. _

"_We're dead you numbskull!" _

"_Guys!" Remus yelled before they could start fighting._

"_Anyway, it's a pleasure to finally meet the girl that's been making Harry do his homework," Lily said kindly._

_I blushed, "Thank you,"_

"_MYA!" _

_I looked past James and Lily to see Harry standing by Ginny, grinning and waving._

"_HARRY!"_

_Its over. The war is over. I'm where I belong._

"_Welcome home Mya," _

_**Hermione Aria Granger**_

_**Best friend, daughter, hero.**_

_**She helped save us. A girl whose name shall remain etched in water for all of eternity. Rest in peace.**_

_**1979-1997**_

_Home._

_This is home._

_A hand in mine. _

_Ron._

_Harry and Ginny._

_Together, forever, all of us._

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**A Best friend, A Son, A Hero.**_

_**He was our savior. He brought freedom to us, he brought the light. May no one forget the man who died to save us.**_

_**May he enjoy the freedom that he has found.**_

_**1980-1997**_


End file.
